


Erurihan Week - Day 1 - Remembrance

by Natsu_no_Kami



Series: Erurihan Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Erurihan Week, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Multi, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hanji can't remember something important. Like, very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erurihan Week - Day 1 - Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ;) I decided to try and take part in the [Erurihan Week](http://erurihanweek.tumblr.com/) and hope to be able to write something for each theme. For the first day I have something that was meant to be humorous, so please check it out ;D
> 
> It's a modern AU where Levi is a drama critic, Hanji works at a university and Erwin is a CEO, and they live together.

„Hey, Levi!”

The said dark haired man let the calling slip by as he focused all his attention on summing up the poor excuse for acting, presented, to Levi’s great displease, by some very full of himself _new talent_ during an utterly pathetic play the other night. Levi was disgusted by the hopeless show to the point when he could not bring himself to write the article, and now it was due next day, and all he was doing through the morning was aggressively typing on his Mac, wasting most of the time changing his _infamous, indecent_ vocabulary to something that wouldn’t lead him to be threaten with perspective of being dismissed from the editorial board third time in a single month. As if they could do without him anyway — no other person won hearts of the readers with several _for the bloody fuck’s sake’_ s, that miraculously managed to pass by the editing, as good as Levi did. 

„Levi, just _look_ here!”

As if spending the day with terrifying memories of that damn play was not enough of a doom scenario, his _the-important-and-so-busy-CEO_ boyfriend decided to pick that day specifically to forget to buy the tea, and what was even worse…

„LEVI!”

Yes, that’s right. Their beloved, overly active girlfriend was also to spend the day home as she and her students managed to blow something up in her lab at the university the day before, and it was still being cleaned. Levi had no delusions - he was cursed. That was the only explanation. He did something terrible in his previous life and now he was paying for it and…

_BANG._

His laptop was forced closed as the impatient women jumped onto the sofa, and on top of Levi, from the back.

„Holy fuck, Hanji, watch it!” he shouted pressing the computer to his chest in panic while the women, unmoved by the possibility of breaking the device, got all playful and giggly, her limbs already entangled with his.

„C’mon, play with me. I just found something _really fun_.” she purred, touching his nose with the tip of hers, and he had a hard time trying not to smile when the glasses slid down and landed on his nose instead.

Alas, he had no time for Zoe Hanji and her adventures, since he was busy pretending that it would change anything for their finance if they both have quit their jobs. It was not that they were badly paid, rather that Erwin’s salary was _fucking ridiculous._

„Sorry, I’m kinda busy.” Levi replied with deadpan, though softened by the way he adjusted the glasses for her, and slowly lifted her up just to settle her down on the floor. She sat there more often than in places designed for sitting anyway.

Hanji didn’t even seem upset, she just returned to her previous occupation as soon as Levi patted her head and opened his Mac again. Before it started, he shot a glance in her direction, and saw her looking through a book or something of that kind. He frowned a little, surprised by the fact that the women was willingly sitting in one place, engaged with something else than a chemistry experiment, but soon he turned his attention back to the article he was trying to produce.

As it was to be expected, the whole set-up was too perfect to be true, and in no more than five minutes Levi had Hanji bothering him all over again, speaking too loud from the other side of their living room.

„Hey, do you remember when back in college we all went to that club and you said it was _fucking filthy_ , and before anyone realise what’s going on you made the kids clean it?!”

That made him turn his gaze away from the screen, on which a pitiful number of four hundreds words was displayed, and look at Hanji who moved closer and waved a photo at him. He leaned to take it, and as soon as he saw his slightly drunk under-classmates during a thorough clean-up, and several other, quite shocked, customers pictured, he felt the embarrassment of the situation with almost equal power. Well, fine, maybe he was just a bit socially awkward, but they were treated to free beer afterwards and the place was _so clean_ when they finished, and he just couldn’t get why everyone were making fun of him so badly! 

„Just look at Petra, she looks like it was the most important assignment in her entire life!” Hanji laughed out loud, and Levi decided that she was not getting away without him making a comeback at her. 

„Yeah, and remember when you blasted your bloody lab?” he said in his best grumpy tone, his eyes throwing daggers at the poor, oblivious women. 

She cocked her head to the side, apparently trying to recall the situation form several years before.

„There’s no such picture here, though…” Hanji said, pressing a finger to her lower lip.

„I bet there’s not, since it was yesterday and they had to destroy the evidence so they could fucking keep you.” He smirked, typing a few more words. „Now let me work.”

„Ouch, Levi, you’re so mean!” she cried out, pulling the photography out from Levi’s hand, and only then he realised how close she was to where he was laying on the couch. „I want Erwin to come back! Oh, and by the way, you do remember the pool parties at Erwin’s parent’s, don’t you?”

Somehow her voice changed from offended to excited again almost mid-sentence, but after all those years Levi was used to it.

„We spent like half of the college by that pool, how could I not remember? And when I was the one who had the misfortune of finding Jean Kirschtein blowing Marco Bodt in the sauna? No chance.”

Truth to be told, the incident was worth remembering, since Levi probably never laughed as hard as when he accidentally saw those two guys, Marco with that almost cumming face, and Jean busy between his legs, the later pulling away when he’d noticed Levi’s presence, and throwing a „no homo” at him, as if he had not just casually let other’s man cock into his mouth. And the little brunette would bet his own ass that no one ever made a face nearly as furious as Marco Bodt did back then.

It was tempting to shut the laptop and fool around with Hanji instead of working, but he was still fighting it, even if the possibility of getting a look at the pictures of their young, nearly naked bodies almost made him give in to his energetic girlfriend. Levi sighed, focusing at the text again, while the women was going through the photos by herself.

„Wow, there is the one when that kid Eren went on the rage mode and started to splash water at everyone, and you were still all dressed and punched him.” She giggled, throwing the picture so that it landed on Levi’s stomach. He glanced at it, and saw that someone managed to catch the very moment when Eren, utterly surprised, was falling back-first into the pool. There was also his profile pictured, and he was soaking wet head to toes, anger twisting his face.

He snickered at the photo.

„He did great job with the splashing indeed. Deserved the punch, though.”

After his comment the room felt silent once more, and Levi managed to finish a whole paragraph, quite satisfied with his description of the fiasco that was the second act. He already stated the first was so poor he would not honour it with a review, so there were only two more acts and a summary to go.

„Oh my god! Check it out, Levi, Erwin and Mike are totally wearing speedos here, you get it, _speedos_! It’s so ridiculous!” 

While Hanji was doing her best to laugh her ass off, and he kind of liked that ass so it was not something he’d appreciate, Levi disposed his still opened laptop on the coffee table and joined her on the floor, glad that it was freshly cleaned due to his week long stage of procrastination, almost in one motion. 

„You’re shitting me!” he exclaimed, getting the picture out of Hanji’s grip, and actually laughing as soon as he examined it. „Bloody hell, they were so drunk.”

„Yeah. That’s a pity, though!” the women said, drying her eyes which went wet from laughing. „I mean, when we even saw Erwin drunk last time? And he did the most entertaining things after having some booze!”

„Like what?” Levi leaned against her, lazily riffling the pictures that fallen from the photo album, and she threw an arm around him.

„Ugh… Like… Like when he confessed in front of _everyone_ that having sex for the first time he left his socks on, and those were pink on the top of that?”

„Right.” He laughed again, then frowned. „Pity that it was a total bullshit, though.”

„How come you know that?” Hanji looked Levi in the eyes, and he pushed her bangs off her eyes before he answered.

„Cause he totally lost it to me and no such thing happened?”

The women’s eyes narrowed a little.

„That’s what he told you? He lost it before you guys even met for the first time.”

„Well, he didn’t tell me, I just always assumed… _Wait._ If not to me, then to whom? You?” Levi’s expression matched Hanji’s as he started to consider that fascinating matter. He was so sure that he knew everything about Erwin, his sexual life not an exception!

„No way. Nile!”

„Nile.” he snapped. „ _Nile!_ ”

None of them moved or spoke for a few seconds, and Levi spent the time digesting the frightening perspective, suddenly tense in Hanji’s embrace.

„Look, I’ve heard rumours about him fucking Mike, I really did, but Nile, of all people?” When he finally spoke, he did his best to keep his voice steady, and therefore ended up pronouncing every word unnaturally slowly.

„Okay, now I’m confused. I always assumed it was Nile.”

„Wait, so you’re not _sure_?”

„Fine, let’s sum up what we know.” Hanji tried to get away with her lack of knowledge by changing the topic slightly, and Levi let her. „The first time the three of us spent a night together was…”

„Already after college, and no one was a virgin back then, Hanji, for the fuck’s sake! And, if I have to remind you, it wasn’t even a night, so what are you talking ab…”

„It was just a saying, Levi! And since we are at this already…” A grin lightened her features. „Who was your first anyway?”

„ _Tch._ You couldn’t guess, you don’t even know the person. And you?”

„Oh god, how come we don’t know things like that?!” The women made a show of slapping her forehead with one palm. „You still count it if it was with a girl?”

„Oh, that’s quite something! Don’t tell me your little crush on Petra actually ended in bed?” Levi grinned back at Hanji, unable to stop picturing _things_ in his head.

„What do you expect, it was in high school, so it had to! And it was by no mean a bed, anyway.” What was beautiful about Hanji, if not to mention that she was just beautiful herself, was that she never got bothered by any kind of teasing, and therefore managed to amuse Levi in a way no one else was capable of.

„But I’d say I’m impressed. Petra is considered fucking straight, you know?”

„I’m pretty sure she was considered bi back then.” That hadn’t stop her from smiling with self-satisfaction.

„And with a guy?” Levi wanted to stay on the topic for a while longer.

„No revelations here, that would be Erwin.” Her smile changed from the cocky, amused one, to the very pleased and since she was clearly remembering something pleasurable, Levi could’t help smiling himself. „Oh, and that reminds me… So who was Erwin’s first?”

„Still no idea. And we fucking have to know, and we have to know _now_.”

It was when they heard the familiar click of the opening door, and exchanged looks full of determination.

 

* * *

Erwin Smith, despite being an important person who had to keep up appearances, had no problem living with the two probably most eccentric people he’d ever known, and had convinced his environment that it was not strange at all. Even though, it still meant he was to expect almost everything, from a raging quarrel with objects being thrown all around the apartment to sensual love-making on the kitchen table, when he returned home.

Yet, he did not expect that.

He barely managed to close the door behind him and slide his coat off of his arms, when he heard two pair of, probably bare, foot clearly running towards him. In a second, Hanji and Levi, who seemed to had just raced as if it was the most important thing in the world to get to Erwin as soon as possible, stood in front of him, panting hard, their expressions unpleased to the point he would risk calling them angry.

„Erwin, where is it?!” Levi was the first to catch his breath.

The tall blonde quickly recalled everything he did during the day, but could not remember anything he should have brought for Levi, except the bloody tea he forgot the day before, but that would not explain why Hanji was the part of the outburst.

„Where is what?” He decided to stick to his proven method of bringing some reason into their mind-boggling ways of perceiving the world.

„Your _virginity,_ of course!” Hanji exclaimed, tapping her foot impatiently.

Yes, he certainly did not expect that. 

He opened his mouth as to speak, then closed again only to let it fall open once more after two more seconds.

„My _what_?” He finally managed, still unable to proceed the path of his two lovers’ thought.

„Oh my god, that’s not only us, even _he_ doesn’t know!” Hanji sounded thoroughly terrified when she glanced at Levi, her hand moving upwards so that she could cover her parted lips with it.

Levi looked at him with the mix of disgust, fascination and awe on his face.

„Oh Erwin. And I thought you were the purest of us all.”


End file.
